1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sequencing device and, more particularly, to a delivery point sequencing device for sequencing separate streams of products such as letters and flats and a method of use.
2. Background Description
The sorting of mail is a very complex, time consuming task. In general, the sorting of mail is processed though many stages, including back end processes, which sort or sequence the mail in delivery order sequence for each cater route. These processes can either be manual or automated, depending on the mail sorting facility, the type of mail to be sorted such as packages, flats, letter and the like. A host of other factors may also contribute to the automation of the mail sorting, from budgetary concerns to modernization initiatives to access to appropriate technologies to a host of other factors.
In general, however, most modern facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs.
In one type of automated process, a two pass automated process may be used for sequencing mail pieces in delivery order for each carrier route. These systems may be used individually for letters or flats or other packages, but merging disparate products such as flats and letters in an efficient manner so as to produce a sequenced mixed mail stream that groups letters and flats separately for each delivery point has yet to be solved.
In a two pass process, for example, the mail pieces are first provided in random order prior to being sequenced. In the first pass, the mail pieces are separated into groups by delivery point (i.e., specific sets of carrier routes), but in no specific order or sequence. In further passes, the groups of the mail pieces are sorted into a delivery sequence order. By way of one example, directions are assigned to a set of delivery points. Taking four directions with 16 delivery points as an example, a first pass may assign the following directions to each delivery point:
Direction #115913Direction #2261014Direction #3371115Direction #4481216That is, in the 1st row (direction 1) there are delivery points for 1, 5, 9 and 13. In the 2nd row, (direction 2) there are delivery points for 2, 6, 10 and 14. In the 3rd row (direction 3), there are delivery points for 3, 7, 11 and 15. Lastly, in the 4th row (direction 4), there are delivery points for 4, 8, 12 and 16.
However, these sets of delivery points are only now grouped according to carrier route, but are not in a delivery sequence, i.e., in any particular order or sequence within that group. To properly sequence the mail pieces in delivery order, a second pass or sorting process must be performed on the mail pieces. In doing so, it is possible to reassign the delivery points to the directions in the following manner, for example,
Direction #11234Direction #25678Direction #39101112Direction #413141516Now, each direction includes a sequenced set of delivery points. That is, direction 1 includes a sequenced order of delivery points for 1, 2, 3 and 4. Direction 2 includes a sequenced order of delivery points for 5, 6, 7, and 8. Direction 3 includes a sequenced order of delivery points for 9, 10, 11 and 12. Lastly, direction 4 includes a sequenced order of delivery points for 13, 14, 15 and 16.
But, current systems are not capable of merging, in sequential delivery order, different types of mail pieces. For example, there is no known system which is capable of merging in sequential delivery order both flats and letters. To accomplish this task, the letters and flats, for example, must first be separately sequenced according to carrier route through a two or more pass system. Then, the sequenced letters and flats must be merged, manually. In the manual process, a skilled worker will separate each group of letters for a single delivery point and each group of flats for a single delivery point and merges them together to form a single sequential delivery order of both letters and flats.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.